runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventurers' Quest
Adventurers' Quest, the first free-to-play Master quest, requires you to travel all the length and breadth of the free-to-play world. You must evade monsters up to level 172, and defeat six level 100+ monsters if you want to complete this quest. Although it is a free-to-play quest, do not underestimate it, as it is on par with the members' Master quests. 43 Prayer is almost a must for completing this quest, as the monsters in this quest can hit up to 255. |items = * Food (swordfish and up recommended) * Weapons and armour (rune and up recommended) * Black full helm * Black platebody * Black platelegs * Yew longbow * Rune arrow * Brown apron * Air talisman/tiara * Water talisman/tiara * Earth talisman/tiara * Fire talisman/tiara * Mind talisman/tiara * Body talisman/tiara * 20 fire runes * 15 earth runes * 15 water runes * 5 nature runes * 1 cosmic rune * 100 Runecrafting Guild tokens * Skull sceptre * Dragon bones * Infernal ashes * Tinderbox * Pickaxe * Hammer * Redberry pie * Hatchet * Spade * Fishing rod * Swordfish * Anti-dragon shield/Dragonfire shield * Chef's hat |kills = * 2 Black knights (level 33) * Black demon (level 172) * Fortress commander (level 107) * 2 Lesser jungle demons (level 115) * Bornava (level 145) * Etinarg (level 225) * You must run by various monsters from levels 42-172. }} Chapter 1: Undercover Operation (In which our hero/heroine goes undercover to find out about the Black Knights' plans) |items = * Food (swordfish and up recommended) * Weapons and armour (rune and up recommended) * Black full helm * Black platebody * Black platelegs * Yew longbow * Rune arrow |kills = * 2 Black knights (level 33) * Black demon (level 172) * Fortress commander (level 107) }} Talk to Sir Kitree (you need the above requirements to get through the gate, except for the 40 Ranged). He will announce that he is a White Knight that has heard about you slaying a dragon, finding Sir Vyvin's sword, rescuing Prince Ali, and ruining the Black Knights' plans. He will tell you that the Black Knights are planning to reawaken a beast from the Wilderness Volcano. He will tell you to talk to Sir Amik Varze. Talk to Sir Amik Varze. He will tell you to go to the Black Knights' Fortress to find out more. Put on your black full helm, platebody, and platelegs, and enter the fortress. Climb down the ladder to enter the Black Knights' Training Center. Talk to all of the black knights there and get information about the beast. Since you are in disguise, they won't attack you. Talk to Sir Amik Varze and tell him all the information. The White Knights and Black Knights will battle, and during the Battle of the Great, you will be knocked unconscious, and wake up in the Rising Sun Inn. Try to enter the Adventurers' Guild, but the guard will stop you. Notice that his name is now fully capitalized and he also now has a combat level, which is 33. Head to the back of the guild and sneak through the courtyard, sneaking past the two guards. The area is pretty short, actually. Once you enter the main building, you'll find the three real guards and Sir Kitree locked in a cage. Sir Kitree will tell you to look for the key. Open the trapdoor by shooting the target with a rune arrow using a yew longbow. Climb down the ladder and head through the corridor, watching out for the 5 greater demons. Kill the black demon at the end of the corridor and it will drop the key to the cage. Free Sir Kitree and his guards. Suddenly, the three impostor guards will attack! Since the guild is a multicombat zone, all three of them will attack you at once. They have the same stats as regular black knights, so they should be pretty easy. Once you defeat all of them, your character will start to talk about the black demon that he found under the guild. He or she will ask Sir Kitree if that was the beast the Black Knights were talking about. Sir Kitree will find a note in one of the dead knights' pockets. The note says "The commander knows more about the beast than we do. After we slay these puny White Knights, we'll ask him about the beast." Talk to Sir Amik Varze. He will tell you to go undercover again and ask the commander about the plans. Put on your black armor again and climb the Black Knights' Fortress all the way to the top. Then climb up the tower. The commander (level 107) will see through your disguise as he knows all of the black knights, and can tell a genuine knight from an impostor. He has 1000 HP and can hit up to 100, so people below 70 combat should bring food. Once you defeat him, pick up the note that he drops. Take the note to Sir Amik Varze. He will read the note and tell you that the beast is a dragon named Etinarg that is Elvarg's ancestor. He will also warn you that Etinarg is a black dragon, one of the strongest kinds. Finally he will tell you that Etinarg is currently under the Wilderness Volcano and must be slayed before the Black Knights reawaken him, but in order to reach his lair, the player must find a magical stone tablet found under an Asgarnian mountain. Chapter 2: Asgarnian Mountaineering (In which our hero/heroine finds the stone tablet required to reach the lair of Etinarg) Head to Rimmington and take the strip northwest to Mt. Kee. Climb to the top of the mountain and go into the dungeon. The passage contains moss giants, lesser demons, and fire giants, so it isn't too bad. Run to the end of the passage. Make sure you activate Protect from Magic before clicking on the cracked tablet at the end of the passage! As soon as you click on the cracked tablet, Bornava (level 145), the ghost of an Elite Black Knight, will appear and say that the Black Knights' plans must not be ruined, and he will summon 2 level 115 lesser jungle demons, who have 1200 HP each. The demons will both attack you at the same time. They can hit up to 150 with both melee and magic, so this can be a tough fight. It is suggested you wear high melee defence armour along with the Protect from Magic prayer as this will negate almost all of the attacks, as the demons are inaccurate, just like their lesser demon cousins. There are no safespots, however, so watch out. As soon as you defeat the demons, Bornava says he will just have to do things by himself, and attack. He is weak to crush and magic, semi-weak against stab and ranged, and almost completely immune to slash. He will change prayer according to what attack style you use, but will eventually run out of prayer, however he has 99 prayer so it takes a long time for him to run out. He can hit up to 200 with melee, and up to 150 with a close-range magic attack. He has 1300 HP, so the fight shouldn't take too long. As with the last battle, there are no safespots. Once you defeat Bornava, he will tell you to go ahead and take the tablet; it won't hurt much. Take the tablet, and as he fades into oblivion, he will tell you that you will now face the true fury of Zamorak. You have 30 seconds to escape the cave, or else you will die and lose the tablet, and have to do this section all over again. Run back to the entrance and you will end up on top of Mt. Kee. Head back to Sir Amik Varze and show him the cracked tablet. He will tell you to repair the tablet in the Crafting Guild, enchant it in the Runecrafting Guild, and bless it in the Monastery. Chapter 3: Blessing the Tablet (In which our hero/heroine goes through a lot of trouble just to bless one small tablet) |items = * Brown apron * Air talisman/tiara * Water talisman/tiara * Earth talisman/tiara * Fire talisman/tiara * Mind talisman/tiara * Body talisman/tiara * 15 earth runes * 15 water runes * 1 cosmic rune * 100 Runecrafting Guild tokens * Skull sceptre * Dragon bones * Infernal ashes * Tinderbox |kills = }} Use the cracked tablet on the pottery oven in the Crafting Guild to repair it. After repaining the tablet, head to the Runecrafting Guild (need 50 Runecrafting). Wizard Elriss will say that the tablet needs to be enchanted by using it on the 6 basic runecrafting altars: Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Mind, and Body, then by casting an enchanting spell on it. Use the tablet on all 6 altars, scattered across the free-to-play area, then enchant the tablet using Level 5 Enchant. Talk to Wizard Elriss, and give her 100 Runecrafting Guild tokens and a skull sceptre so she can fully bond the elements within the tablet. She will tell you that you must bless the tablet in the Monastery. Head to the Monastery. Place the tablet on the altar, then surround it with dragon bones, then scatter the infernal ashes on it. Light the ashes with the tinderbox, and the enchanted tablet will become the blessed tablet. Head back to Sir Amik Varze. He will tell you to bring back the dragon's body so the White Knights can have a great feast. Chapter 4: Draconic Feastival (In which our hero/heroine slays Etinarg and treats the White Knights with a great feast) |items = * Pickaxe * 20 fire runes * 5 nature runes * Hammer * Redberry pie * Hatchet * Spade * Food (swordfish and up recommended) * Weapons and armour (rune and up recommended) * Fishing rod * Swordfish * Anti-dragon shield/Dragonfire shield * Chef's hat |kills = * Etinarg (level 234) }} NOTE: It is advised you are on a members' server while doing this part of the quest. Head to the Wilderness Volcano and dig with a spade inside the part with the greater demons. It will not work. Talk to Sir Amik Varze. He will say that you need a mythite spade to dig through the tough ground of the volcano. Make sure you bring the following items: pickaxe, 20 fire runes, 5 nature runes, hammer. Head to the Mining Guild, talk to the guards about mythite, and they say they will give you some mythite if you can make them a mithril platebody without leaving the Mining Guild. Mine 1 mithril ore and 4 coal ores, then cast Superheat Item to make a mithril bar. Repeat this 4 more times and you will have 5 mithril bars. Now smith the mithril platebody on the anvil (68 Smithing). Give the guards the mithril platebody and they will give you mythite ore. Smelt the mythite ore into a mythite bar. Feed Thurgo a redberry pie, then give him the mythite bar and the spade to receive a mythite spade. Head back to the Wilderness Volcano and dig inside the part with the greater demons using the mythite spade. This time, you will dig through. The corridor you are in contains fire giants, hellhounds, lesser demons, greater demons, green dragons, and black demons. Run through the corridor while Protect from Melee is activated, using super energy potions and prayer potions when necessary. Occasionally, you will run into blockages, which require 52 Woodcutting to cut, so bring a hatchet. At the end, you will find a door with a hole where the tablet is supposed to go. Use the tablet on the door and it will crumble. Go inside the new chamber to find Etinarg (level 234), a slightly stronger version of a black dragon. He is wading around in the lava. Fish him out using your fishing rod (68 Fishing) while using a cooked swordfish as bait. Then you can fight him. He has 2000 HP and can hit up to 250 with melee, but a combination of Protect from Melee, an Anti-dragon shield or Dragonfire shield, an anti-fire potion, and an amulet of dragonfire will completely negate all of his attacks. Be careful; if you die, you must rebuild the mythite spade. Once you slay Etinarg, you automatically remove the head and tail, and take the remainder of the dragon. Head back to Sir Amik Varze. He will tell you that the people at the Cooks' Guild can prepare the dragon to be cooked. Take the dragon inside the Cooks' Guild. The people there will remove the bones, hide, and other inedible parts. Cook the dragon on the Lumbridge Cook's range (68 Cooking). Take the cooked dragon to Sir Amik Varze to be treated with a hilarious cutscene of the feast which includes a food fight, and the end of the quest. Quest complete! Rewards * 5 Quest points * 4 x combat experience in Attack, Defence, Strength or Constitution * * * * * * * * * * * 100,000 coins * Uncut garnet * Etinarg's bones, which can be buried for * Members can also buy and wield the Dragon sword and Dragon warhammer with 60 Attack * Access to the Second Floor of the Adventurers' Guild, which contains the main part of the guild. There you can find the Adventurers' Armory, where one can buy a rune platebody for 50,000 coins, a green d'hide body for 5,000 coins, and an uncut garnet for 20,000 coins, plus a new item, the Adventurers' cape, for 150,000 coins. Members can also talk to Mimbur Zan'laih to buy the Dragon sword and Dragon warhammer for 500,000 coins each. * Increased access to the Adventurers' Guild Dungeon. The new area contains fire giants, green dragons, and three black demons. * Ability to fight Bornava for 100 Black Knight kills (if you had already completed Wanted! when you defeated Bornava in the quest, you were automatically awarded 100 Black Knight kills). Trivia * Along with the release of this quest, players were now able to enter the Black Knights' Fortress while wearing a Black platebody, platelegs, and full helm. * When this quest was released, a dungeon filled with ice warriors and ice giants was added under Ice Mountain. This was probably to trick players doing this quest. * On the day of release, the spoiler read "We're still trying to get the information from the fortress commander. We'll have it by tomorrow, we promise." * A new gem, garnet, was released with this quest. It became the new gem to be enchanted at Level 5, dragonstone could now be enchanted at 78 Magic, while onyx remained in its original place. * If you die with the tablet in your inventory after escaping Mt. Kee, you always keep it. * You always lose the mythite spade when you die, and must re-obtain it by re-doing the mithril platebody section of the quest. * When this quest was released, free players were given full access to maple trees, black demons, fire giants, yew bows, rune arrows, green dragons, dragon bones, and green dragonhide crafting. Music Unlocked * Majesty (Adventurers' Guild) * Burning (Adventurers' Guild dungeon) * Ascent (Mt. Kee) * Greenwood (Mt. Kee dungeon) * Inferno (Wilderness Volcano dungeon) * Attack7 (Battle with Etinarg) Category:Gems